The present invention is directed to a hydraulic sleeve having at least two liquid-filled working chambers. Each of these chambers is in flow communication with one another through a damping channel. The hydraulic sleeve comprises an inner supporting body that is surrounded by an outer supporting body. A radial clearance is maintained between the inner supporting body and the outer supporting body. The hydraulic sleeve also includes an elastic spring element that is arranged in the gap formed by the radial clearance, and at least one separately produced insertion part that is arranged in at least one of the working chambers. The spring element is formed from an elastomeric material.
Such a hydraulic sleeve is known from German Patent No. 34 31 460 C2, which describes a stiff stop-means element that is provided in at least one of the working chambers of the known hydraulic sleeve. The stiff stop-means element prevents an excessive radial displacement of the inner and outer supporting bodies relative to one another. Further, the stop-means element is flexibly arranged within the working chambers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic sleeve that exhibits a higher damping capacity and a lower dynamic spring rate than previously proposed hydraulic sleeves.